


Beacon's Star Linebacker

by AlexanderTheAmazing



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, jock/cheerleader au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderTheAmazing/pseuds/AlexanderTheAmazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freezerburn jock/cheerleader AU. Beacon's long standing winning streak is in jeopardy, and there are only moments left in the game. Beacon's star linebacker, despite the aches and pains, doesn't give up. The support of her girlfriend certainly helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacon's Star Linebacker

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift fic written for @theoriginalmysteryincorporated

Weiss laid on the bench, aching all over. Her breathing was labored and it felt as if there were a ton of lead pressed against her chest. Of course, the padding she had to wear didn’t help, and her mouth guard made it more difficult as well. Out of the corner of her eye she stared at the lit up scoreboard. It read Guests - 32, Beacon - 27. The sight of it made her groan. Beacon for the longest time had been undefeated, and with how things are now Weiss had to wonder, “Is that finally going to change?”

“Miss Schnee,” came the voice of her coach, Port, “Are you good to play?”

Weiss only nodded, feeling like her words would have failed her. She slowly sat up on the bench and stood, but before she could take as much as a step she felt someone grab her helmet.

She was able to tell quickly that it was her girlfriend, the head of the cheerleading squad, Yang Xiao Long. Yang had pressed a quick kiss to Weiss’ helmet. “For luck,” she said before running off. It was a small gesture, but it made Weiss feel better..

Without another moment to waste, Weiss quickly jogged back onto the field. She’d give them what they wanted to see, another victory for Beacon.

* * *

The leather bound ball spiraled through the air and into the arms of Beacon’s running back. Without even having to think they bolted off as fast as they could, ignoring everything behind them. They didn’t need to, knowing that their team would protect them for as long as they could. As they approached the end zone a player from Haven dashed towards them with incredible speed. The running back didn’t worry, they just kept the same break neck pace they had. Moments later the sound of Beacon’s star linebacker, Weiss Schnee, tackling the Haven player could be heard to the back of the stands.

The running back reached the end zone, scoring Beacon the winning point. There was a roar of cheers from the crowd, but even that couldn’t drown out the sound of cheerleading squad. With someone like Yang Xiao Long as the cheer captain, that wasn’t hard to believe. Yang sometimes thought of herself as Beacon’s #1 football fan. After all, her girlfriend was on the team.

Weiss could hear the thunderous cheers from the crowd, but it all felt dull. She usually had a pounding headache after these games. It was to be expected though with how much she exerted herself. Her sister always told her that she pushed herself too hard, but honestly she felt like she was still holding back. You never know your limits until you push past them, she’d tell herself commonly. The player from Haven, being a good sport, offered her a hand up, which she accepted after a deep breath.

“I was wondering why someone small like you was the linebacker, but after that it really makes sense,” they said to her.

She didn’t really pay attention. She was more preoccupied with getting some water right now, so all she could respond with was a simple, “Yeah.”

Limping back to the bench, she heard someone call her name. Not even a moment later her girlfriend threw herself into Weiss’ arms. Weiss was used to it; Yang did usually do this after their games. This didn’t mean though that Weiss didn’t struggle at first with the weight. Her knees wobbled as she shifted about, trying get a better hold. Weiss squatted slightly, then threw herself back up so that Yang would be positioned just right.

Weiss smiled at her and tried to talk, but then she realized her helmet was still on.

“You always forget to take this thing off.” Yang said, as if she knew what Weiss was thinking.

Yang removed the helmet for her, and held it in her arms.

“I’m so proud of you. Beacon won today because of you.” Yang commended.

“I didn’t win that game, Nora did.” Weiss stated, “They’re the one that scored the winning point.”

“And they would have been toast if you weren’t there.”

Weiss still didn’t think Beacon won because of her essentially, but she was too tired to actually argue.

“Well, I personally think we won because of the cheerleaders.” Weiss smiled, “The team would have lost their morale after the third quarter when we were still behind had it not been for you and your team.’

Yang lightly swatted Weiss on the shoulder. “Flattery will get you everywhere.” Yang whispered in a sultry tone.

Weiss didn’t catch Yang’s flirtatiousness as her mind was still fried, and ended up saying the first thing that came to mind.

“I think I just want to take a shower, and lie down.”

Yang wasn’t surprised by Weiss’ reaction, or lack thereof.

“How about I come over to your place then? I can order a pizza and we can watch a movie.” She offered.

Weiss closed her eyes and hummed slightly.

“I like the sound of that.”

Yang placed Weiss’ helmet on her stomach so that she could loop her arms around Weiss’ neck.

“Hey Weiss?”

Weiss hummed again, and opened one eye slightly. Yang leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, lingering slightly before telling her,

“You really are something.”

Weiss was touched, and wanted to say something sweet too. But she ended up just saying the first thing that came to mind.

“Yeah, I am.”


End file.
